Chapter 03
Premise Ran has run away from home to find her mother whose visit was all too short. She better not get into too much trouble before Jin finds her! Summary Up on the high shelf, there is a box wrapped in thick metal chains. Jin Uruma pulls it down onto his bed, where he plucks a strand of hair from his head which transforms into a key that opens the padlock on the box. Inside the box is a fur jacket or pelt. ]] Dawning the pelt on his back, Jin walks down the hallway toward his father who is waiting. Mr. Uruma is worried about Ran knowing she ran off to find her mother. Jin consoles his father, saying he'll 'bring Ran back soon'. Placing a hand on the ground, Jin visualizes the tracks Ran had left with her sneakers, and runs off, transforming into a wolf, two long strands of hair at his wake. Meanwhile, Ran sits in the seat of a train, the last passenger for the night. She is asking the train conductor why she can't go to Blacktown, or Kuramachi. The conductor, cheeks flushed from her beauty, explains that this was the last train for the night. Ran takes out her wallet, revealing that she too broke to pay for a taxi or the ticket. The conductor offers her his home to stay for the night but Ran walks out. She is back to her normal 10 year old form when she asks two drunken men sitting in the back of a truck if they would be willing to drive her to Kuramachi for free. They refuse and tell her to 'come back in 10 years' to which Ran transforms into her grown up self, and the men cheerfully welcome her in their truck. Ran laments how she wishes she could just fly over to her mother, but she 'doesn't know how'. 's school uniform embroidered by Mr. Uruma.]] Jin is close behind, sensing Ran's scent lining the train tracks. Jin, in his wolf form, pursues the trail at incredible speed. A passerby mistakes his shadow looming above the rails as a bird. At home, Mr. Uruma with a bit of trouble starts embroidering the inside of Jin's school uniform with a decorative wolf. Mr. Uruma is worried that something might have happened to Jin, but Mr. Uruma attempts to calm himself and vows if Jin doesn't come home soon, he will embroider his pajamas next! Jin passes a man walking out of a convenient store holding a can of beer who mistakes Jin for the wind, and a couple in a car who were close to spotting him, but ultimately concluded it was something fast and big. Jin finally reaches the truck where Ran was dozing off. The men who were still awake scream in terror, as Ran hugs Jin in his sleep because was a 'big fluffy doggie'. Jin, with ran on his back, runs away into the trees away from sight, and takes off Ran's shoes while sending a text back to his father saying 'Ran is safe and secure'. Gallery & Featured Pages Chapter 03/Gallery|Gallery Wolf pelt|Jin's Pelt Haimachi citizens|Citizens Beer|Beer Kuramachi|Blacktown/Kuramachi References